Very Curious and A Bit Fantastic
by esthealice17
Summary: Hestia Alice Kingston Tyler is just your normal 16 year old girl. Sure she lives with her adoptive family, Jackie and Rose Tyler, but she loves them as if they were her own. A bit of a shy person (and by a bit its actually a lot), but Rose and Mickey love her for that. She meets someone unexpected at work... join her and Rose as they journey with this Man. 9th Doctor/OC
1. Introduction

Hello! This will be my second fanfic that I am writing but my first one for _Doctor Who (_The first one I wrote was _They Don't Know About Us _which I wrote for Damon and OC.) Well I hope this story Is somewhat good… ….Here's the intro to my character!

My OC for Doctor Who: Hestia Alice Kingston-Tyler

Birthday: 10/28/1989

Age: 16

Appearance: chocolate brown hair, with the bottom part of her hair colored purple (since I really love that color haha), hair reaches her shoulders. Light colored skin (a bit tan) lavender eyes, and she wears glasses. Lips always look naturally pink, has a freckle on her upper lip, and one behind her right shoulder. Wears ear cuffs, has ears pierced, and belly button pierced.

Family: Josh and Athena Kingston.

Jackie Tyler (adoptive Mother)

Rose Tyler (adoptive sister)

Facts: Parents died in a car crash when she was 8. Started to live with Jackie Tyler and Rose Tyler, who are friends of the family and neighbors. By the age of 9, Jackie Tyler adopted her and gave her the last name Tyler along with her original last name. She plays a bit of volleyball and football. (Soccer) She likes to dance and sing but is too shy to do it in front of people, usually only performs in front of Jackie, Rose and Mickey. Loves to read a lot, especially about history. Even though her first name is Hestia, (named after the Greek Goddess thanks to her mother who loved Greek Mythology) they always call her by her middle name, Alice.

Personality: Very over protective to those who hurt her family or people who are like family to her. Extremely shy and quiet, bit of a loner. Rose and Mickey are extremely over protective of her. A very sweet girl, sometimes she speaks before she thinks, can't hold a grudge for too long. She is a very curious person, which is why her parents named her Alice.

Best Friends: Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith.

Relationship: Single


	2. Rose and Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor any of the original characters; just my OC Alice, if I did then Eccleston would've had at least another season *sigh* but he did a fantastic job and so did Tennant and Matt **** This story will start from Series 1 and will continue thru the regeneration.. I may just go up to series 6…not sure though… anyhoo read ahead and hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Rose and Alice

_Beep Beep. _Rose Tyler turned around and turned the alarm off.

"Alice. It's time to get up now." Rose said and she tried to wake up the girl next to her. Alice Tyler waved her hand around and answered "Okie Doke Rose. I'm waking up now."

When Rose was sure that Alice was up, they both walked towards the closet to get dressed. Rose decided to wear a light pink shirt, jeans, and a pink jacket with running shoes. Alice chose to wear a hello kitty shirt that was blue along with her grey jeans and her purple converse. They both brushed their hair and were getting ready to leave. Rose went up to her mom and kissed her cheek. "Bye mum." Alice also gave her a kiss and said "Bye Ms. Tyler."

"Bye Rose and Alice, you don't need to call me Ms. Tyler remember?" Jackie Tyler said as she got up from the sofa and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Ms. T- I mean sorry mum." Alice said before going over to her and giving her a hug. Jackie smiled at her and kissed her head. "I'll see you both later then. Love you both!"

She let go of Alice so she could give Rose a kiss as well. "Bye mum! Love you too!" they both said as they got out the door. They took the bus until it dropped them off at work.

"Rose, those mannequins look a bit weird, don't you think?" Alice asked her as they headed toward the shop. Rose studded them then nodded her head. "Have to get used to them then." When it was lunch time, they both went to the plaza to meet up with Mickey Smith, Rose's boyfriend. Alice liked him, better than Rose's other boyfriends who were all jerks to Alice, but then again she did grow up playing with Mickey so it would figure that she approved of him. Luckily he liked her as well and treated her like a younger sister, making sure she was always happy. The three ate sandwiches that they bought and sat down for a bit. Mickey tried showing them some 'cool' danced moves which only caused Alice and Rose to laugh since he looked quite silly. It was time to head back to work so they both said goodbye to him, which he responded with a hug for Alice and a kiss for Rose, while Alice decided to pretend to be grossed out by them in the background. They rolled their eyes at her and went separate ways. Alice continued to embarrass Rose until they reached the shop and went back to work.

"_The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." _

"Yes! Finally we can go home!" Rose told Alice with a smile.

"Yeah finally, I was already getting tired of folding clothes all day." Alice responded as she tried to massage her shoulders.

"Hey!" A voice said to Alice as she and rose were getting ready to leave. She turned around to see a security guard with a bag of money in his hand. Alice took it from him and turned to Rose. "I'll catch up with you later then. Tell Mum I'll be a bit late."

Rose rolled her eyes at her. "And let you walk out alone by yourself? No. Besides mum would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Alice beamed at her. Rose knew that she didn't like walking alone, especially at night. They walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go down. Before the doors closed, they saw the guard already locking up the store. They finally reached the basement and got off.

"Wilson?" Rose asked as she looked around. Alice grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated. The halls always looked scary to her, especially at night. They both turned left and kept on walking.

"Wilson I've got the Lottery money." Alice squeaked, waiting for him to show up any minute and trying to scare her, like always. "Wilson. Are you there?" Alice asked as they reached his door. Rose knocked but the door was locked.

"Look we can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!" Rose talked to the door, to see if he would let them in. Alice got a bad feeling in her gut, as if something was going to happen. _Mickey's been showing me too many scary movies, _Alice thought. _I'm going to kill him as soon as we get home….if we do…. Stop that Alice! This isn't one of those horror movies…. At least I hope not. _Just then Alice heard a noise. "Rose, what was that?" She asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Hello?" Rose asked as she walked towards where the noise came from.

"Rose! Don't go there!" Alice exclaimed, trying to pull Rose back. "Let's just go home. We can give him the money tomorrow." Rose ignored her and continued moving forward.

"Hello Wilson, It's Rose and Alice. Hello?" Rose continued to ask, pulling Alice with her so she wouldn't get lost. Alice in the meantime was looking around, trying to see where the noise came from.

"Wi-Wilson?" Alice asked timidly, hoping he would answer and quit trying to scare them. Rose reached some doors and pushed them open. Alice followed her until they went inside. Rose turned on the lights and Alice noticed there was a bunch of mannequins and boxes everywhere. "Wilson?" Alice asked. They walked around the mannequins, calling out for Wilson but no one answered. This was starting to freak Alice out. "Can't we just leave?" she asked Rose again, pulling her hand, which Alice had in a somewhat tight grip. Just then the door slammed. They both looked at each other and started to run towards the door, fear creeping into the both of them. "You're kidding me!" Rose said as she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. They started to hear strange noises so they got even closer to each other.

"Is there someone mucking about?' Alice shouted. "Who is it? This isn't funny at all!" Something like plastic creaking sounded and both girls turned around, trying to find what made that noise. One of the male mannequins started to move and walk towards them. Alice and Rose started to walk backwards, trying to look for an exit.

"You got me very funny!" Rose said in a shaking voice. "Right, we've got the joke. Whose idea was this?' Is it Derek's? Is it?" Alice continued to look around, trying to find an open door but still didn't find any. "Derek is this you?" More mannequins started to surround them until they cornered them to a wall. A hand grabbed Alice's left hand. She turned her head and saw a man. "Run!" He told them both. All three started to run, Alice making sure that Rose was still behind her and that the strange man wouldn't leave them yet. They ran thru the corridors, opening doors until they reached the elevator. The man pushed the button while both girls turned around to see the mannequins catching up to them. Finally the doors opened and all three got in. Just when the doors started to close, one of the male mannequins tried to get in. The doors were trying to close but his arm was in the way. The strange man pulled on the mannequin's arm until it popped off. The doors then closed and both girls sagged in relief. After catching her breath, Alice finally got a good look at the man who saved him. The man appeared to be 6 feet tall, making her feel smaller then she already was. He was wearing a black v neck shirt, with black jeans, black shoes and accompanied with a black leather jacket. He looked to be about 40. He looked a bit cute had short black hair, has blue eyes, _they look gorgeous _Alice thought and he had a bit of big ears, which she found adorable. Before she could thank him Rose started to speak.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said in a shocked voice.

"Yep. Plastic." He answered before turning around and throwing the plastic arm at Rose. Alice tried to stifle the laugh she knew would come when she saw that Rose almost not catching the arm. The man noticed this and grinned at her. Alice started to blush and before she could embarrass herself Rose interrupted again. "Very clever, nice trick. Who were they then students?"

"Students?" Why would they be students?" He asked in a baffled tone, crossing his arms and looking at Rose. Alice tilted her head and looked between he both of them, watching their reactions.

"I don't know." Rose admitted confused, thinking what she said was stupid and wanting to take it back.

"You said it why students?" He continued to stare at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Alice would have helped her out but she wanted to know why rose came up with that explanation.

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they gotta be students." Rose explained, proud with her answer.

"That makes sense well done." He turned around and offered her a smile which she returned, feeling quite proud. "Thanks." He turned back around and said "They're not students."

Alice saw the deflated look Rose had when she saw that she was wrong and couldn't help but finding it a bit funny and giggled. The man turned around and smiled at her, finding it adorable. He shook his head at this thought and turned forward.

"Well whoever they are Wilson will call the police." Rose said in a haughty tone.

"Who's Wilson?" He asked.

"Chief electrician." Alice answered, then looking down at the floor. Rose went up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Wilson's dead." He said before getting off the elevator. Both girls looked at each other with horror on their faces before following after him.

"That's not funny. That's sick." Rose told him before he grabbed both of their shoulders. "Mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now. Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" Rose continued to ask as he pulled out some kind of device that started to glow blue and pointed it at the elevator. "I said, who are they?!"

He turned to both of them and started to walk around while talking to them "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He pulled out what looked like a bomb and showed it to them 'So I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up. And I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. You both go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." Then he added in a serious voice "Don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed." He closed the doors and both girls looked at each other and before they could say anything they opened again. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What are your names?

"Rose and this is my sister Alice." Rose told him and they started at him with looks of confusing and sadness on Alice's part. The Doctor noticed this and offered her a reassuring smile. "Nice to meet you both, Alice and Rose." He held up the bomb to them and gave them a wide grin. "Run for your life!" He closed the door and both girls looked at each other before running. They continued to run down the block and looking back behind them until the shop exploded. Both girls held on to each other to make sure they wouldn't fall. After making sure Alice was ok, Rose grabbed her hand and they both continued to run until they reached home. When they got home Jackie gave them both a hug and ushered the, inside, all the while telling them they should sue. They both sat down and Jackie went on the phone and started to call people.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. They are lucky to be alive! It aged them both. Their skins are like an old Bible. "Jackie said as she handed them both their teas. Alice shook her head at her mum and started to drink her tea. Rose rolled her eyes at her and drank from her cup as well.

"You would think I was **their **daughter. Oh here's himself." Jackie said as she walked back towards the kitchen and both girls turned to see that Mickey was there.

"I've been phoning both of your mobiles. You both could have been dead! I can't believe the shop went up!" Mickey exclaimed as he rushed towards them both and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." Alice said to him returning his hug and offering a shaky smile to him.

"Don't make a fuss." Rose told him, getting out of the hug.

"What happened?" Mickey asked them both as he sat down on the sofa next to Rose. "What caused it?"

"I don't know. We weren't in the shop. We didn't see anything." Rose exclaimed a bit irritated.

"Debbie's on the end. She knows a man on the "Mirror". 500 quid for an interview." Jackie told them as she walked back into the room.

"Oh that's brilliant give it here." Rose told her mum, Alice could see she was getting a bit frustrated and knew what was going to happen next. Rose pressed the end button on the phone and slammed it down on the table. Alice rubber Rose's back, trying to get her to calm down which Rose noticed and gave her a small smile.

Jackie looked at her in shock before saying "Well you both need to find some way to make money. I'm not bailing either of you out." She would've continued scolding them but luckily the phone rang and she answered it. "Bev! They are both alive! I've told them both. Sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death! Alice was the most terrified! They should offer double for her, since she's only 16!" Jackie continued to trail off as she walked back towards the kitchen. Alice offered Rose a timid smile to try to cheer her up. Mickey got up and grabbed her cup. "Is that tea? That's not good. You're both in sock! You both need something stronger! Well something with more sugar for Alice. You Rose deserve a proper drink though." At this Alice stuck her tongue out at him and Rose gave a small laugh. "We are going down to the pub to get you both something." Alice rolled her eyes at him, she knew only one reason why he would suggest that and it seemed Rose knew as well.

"Is there a match on?" Rose said offering him a teasing smile.

"No! No I'm just thinking about you both." Mickey said in a shocked voice, trying to look hurt but failing.

"There is a match on." Rose and Alice both said in teasing voices.

"That is not the point but we could catch the last five minutes though." He told them getting up.

"Go on then. We're fine. Go get rid of that." Rose told him, giving him the plastic arm that the Doctor tore off. Rose kissed him and Alice pretended to gag at the sight of them. They both chuckled and Mickey got up and gave Alice a kiss on the head. Mickey waved goodbye to them and used the plastic arm to wave and pretended that it was choking him as he left. Alice rolled her eyes at him and turned to Rose. "He is such a charmer." Rose laughed at this and hit her with a pillow. "Movies then? To get rid of the shock?' She offered as they both got up. Alice gave her a smile. "I'll go get the ice cream and candy then."

**Authors note: How was it? I am trying to stick to the original put in some chapters I will put my own adventures and if y'all have any ideas on where you would like for them to travel then I am more the welcome to listen to them and write it down! Hope you guys enjoyed the first part! **


	3. Docor What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who..…would be great but alas I don't…. here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: Doctor What?

After leaving the Tyler's flat, Mickey Smith walked towards the dumpster with the plastic arm that Rose told him to throw away. _Hope I still have time to catch the game on the telly now, _Mickey thought before throwing the arm in the dumpster and walking away. If he stayed any longer, he would have heard a noise that sounded as if the plastic was moving inside the garbage.

*****************************VCAABF*************** ***********************

It was morning already and Alice forgot to turn off the alarm which proceeded to blare at the time it usual did, which was 7:30.

"Alice…"Rose groaned, turning around and trying to go back to sleep.

"I'll turn it off." Alice said as she reached an arm over and hit the snooze button. Before Alice could tell Rose they didn't need to get up, Ms. Tyler's voice was heard thru the door.

"There's no point in getting up, sweethearts. Neither of you have a job to go to." Alice and Rose looked at each other before rolling their eyes and getting up anyways. They each took a shower and got dressed before going to the kitchen to see what they would have for breakfast. Alice grabbed herself some Lucky Charms and poured a bowl for her while Rose just got toast and jam. They sat down to eat their breakfast while Ms. Tyler continued to tell them what to do.

"There's Finch's. They've always got jobs!" She said sitting down before drinking her tea.

"Oh great. The butchers!" Rose said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Alice sniggered at that and Rose just stuck her tongue out at her.

"It might do either of you good. That shop gives you airs and graces. I mean it about the compensation. You've both had genuine shock and trauma. "Jackie continued before getting up and pacing around. "Arianna got 2,000 quid off the council 'cause the old man at the desk said she was Greek." Alice gave Rose a confused look while Jackie continued walking towards her room. "Well she IS Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim."

Rose rolled her eyes at Alice. "It seems like mum will keep on continuing with the whole compensation thing."

Alice shook her head at her. "That's mum for you. Though I really do not want to be a butcher, I would probably end up chopping my finger off instead!" Rose chuckled at that comment, knowing that that was true. She studied her for a bit while Alice ate her cereal. Alice did have a tendency of getting very clumsy. Sometimes she would even trip over the same spot! Maybe a butcher wouldn't be on Alice's list, but Rose might give it a try. She would at least look for another job for Alice, something her sister would like. Perhaps working at a bookstore, or the flower shop, seeing as she did like books and flowers. Rose was very fond of her sister, even though they were not related by blood. They did grow up together. Whenever they played, Mickey would always tag along with them, it seemed he grew to like Alice as well, even though she was three years younger than them. It was a surprise when Rose and Mickey found out that Alice's parents died in a car crash. Poor Alice, she was only a kid when that happened. When that happened, Jackie made sure that she stayed with them, since she thought of Alice as her own. For the first couple of weeks Alice didn't talk or do much. She was almost like a living zombie, she didn't eat, didn't move. At night they could hear her, crying for her parents to come back to her, but knowing that they wouldn't. It was Rose and Mickey that got her to move again. They convinced her that her parents wouldn't want that and that they didn't want to lose her as well. They made sure she was always accompanied by at least one of them every time and to make sure she ate all of her food. Eventually she slowly started to get back to her old self, which pleased all three of them. Even now, Rose made sure that she would always eat every meal and be careful. Alice noticed her sister staring at her a bit but before she could comment on that the cat flap started to rattle. Both girls looked at each other.

"Mum, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays." Rose said getting up and checking the flap.

"I did it week ago!" Jackie answered from her room.

"Well you thought about it!" Rose said but then she noticed that Alice poked her arm.

"Mum's right. Look she did nail it but I think they came off." Alice pointed out on the floor where the nails were. Both girls got to their knees to check what was on the other side. Alice pushed the cat flap and both girls jumped in surprise when they noticed it was the same man they met yesterday! Rose was the first to jump to her feet and opened the door. Alice scrambled from the door, making sure Rose wouldn't smack the door on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her in a suspicious voice, looking around the hallway. Alice hid behind Rose so he did not see her at first until he did a double take.

"We live here." Rose answered for the both of them.

"Well what'd you do that for?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"'Cause we do. We are only here 'cause someone blew up our job." Rose said in an accusing tone. The Doctor pulled out the same device he used to set the bomb and it started to blink blue.

"I must have the wrong signal. You're not plastic are you? Either of you?" He knocked on Rose forehead which caused Alice to giggle at her sister's stunned face. The Doctor smiled at that before he gently tapped on her forehead as well. "Nope. Both boneheads. Bye then." He turned around to walk away when Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the flat.

"You, inside right now."

Alice tried her best not to laugh at his baffled expression, so she just shook her head at them.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's about last night. Give us ten minutes." Rose said as she popped by Jackie's room. Alice and the Doctor followed after her.

"They deserve compensation." Jackie said before she noticed the man standing next to Alice.

"Oh we're talking millions." The Doctor said, wining at Alice causing her to giggle and blush a pretty shade of red. Alice noticed Jackie looking at him and sweeping her hair to the side. She hid back a groan knowing what was going to happen.

"Um…. I'm in my dressing gown." Jackie said, trying to be seductive.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor said a bit confused.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." She continued.

"Yes, there is." He said, understanding her train of thought.

"Anything could happen." Jackie said taking another step forward. Alice shook her head and tried to stop this from happening.

" ... No." the Doctor said before walking away. Alice walked after him and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry about my mum… She's uh... well you just saw." Alice offered him a sheepish smile. He gave her a grin.

"Perfectly alright. Although you look nothing like her. Neither do you look like Rose. They both have blonde hair while yours is chocolate brown with purple in it. And your eyes are lavender…." The Doctor said, getting a bit lost in her eyes. _Never realized Lavender was such a beautiful color, it fits her. _She noticed he kept looking at her and she felt her face was almost as red as her shirt. Thankfully, or rather not Rose decided to break into their moment.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked, finishing cleaning up a bit.

"Mind as well, thanks. Just milk. Alice do you want something as well?" The doctor asked, looking around the flat and spotting a magazine. Alice shook her head at him. "Already had breakfast." He nodded at her and picked up the magazine, flipping through the pages.

"We should talk to the police. Seriously." Rose continued to talk to them from the kitchen.

"That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien. "The Doctor said before putting the magazine down and looking around again. Alice gave him a bemused look, watching him to see what he would do next.

"I'm not blaming you. Even if it was some sort of joke." Rose continued.

The Doctor flipped through a book until he skimmed it all. "Hmm. Sad ending." Alice went up to him and grabbed the book before hitting his arm with it. "Oww!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for ruining the book for me! I haven't even finished it yet." Alice told in an annoyed voice going to the table and leaving the book there.

"I didn't even give you the ending! I just said it was sad!" The doctor continued to exclaim.

"Still you ruined the surprise, since I now know it will be sad… I'll just read it in a couple months then. Since it's your entire fault now." Alice told him with a pout. He scowled at her for a bit until she stuck her tongue out at him which caused him to laugh and give her a smile.

"It said on the news they found a body." Rose continued, not noticing the conversation the other two were having.

The Doctor noticed an envelope that said Rose Tyler and another that read Hestia Kingston Tyler. He turned around to give her a look asking who that was.

"That's me." Alice told him a bit surprised he didn't think of that.

The Doctor gave her a surprised look. "But I thought your name was Alice?"

"Oh it is but it's my middle name. My first name is Hestia and there is a story about my name and last name but that is a really long story. I'll explain it some other time, when Rose isn't next door still making you coffee that is." Alice said as she gave him a smile.

The Doctor nodded at her before turning around and noticing a mirror. He walked up to it and started to examine himself. "Ah could've been worse. Look at the ears!" Alice shook her head at him and giggled, though she was confused by that comment.

"He was a nice bloke," Rose said still making the drink.

"Luck be a lady…." The Doctor started to sing, causing Alice to giggle at him. He grabbed a deck of cards and offered to show her a magic trick. He started to shuffle them while Rose continued on about the news.

"If we do go to the police, I wanna know what we're saying. I want you to explain everything to us."

The Doctor tried to do the trick, though he couldn't remember it very well since the last time he had done it was at a Christmas party that Mozart invited him to. Alice just laughed at his failed attempt and said "I'm not cleaning that up." He just smirked at her and said "Maybe not." The Doctor then noticed a noise that seemed to come thru the cat flap and he motioned to Alice to stay quiet which she did.

"What's that then? Have you got a cat?" The Doctor asked both of them, climbing onto the couch and checking to see what it was.

"No." Rose answered from the kitchen.

"We don't. Mum's allergic to them." Alice answered him, joining him on the couch to see what made that noise. Out of nowhere a plastic arm shot out and grabbed onto Alice's neck. The thing started to choke her and she started to panic. The Doctor tried getting it off but it wouldn't budge. They both tried using their strength to loosen it but it seemed like it wouldn't. Just then Rose appeared with two cups of coffee and noticed that Doctor trying to choke Alice with the mannequin arm, well that's what it looked like to Rose.

"I told mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand! You even got Alice to do it. Knock it off now." Rose said, scolding them. She set the cups down before looking at the Doctor who was still trying to help Alice. "Anyway we don't even know your name. Doctor what?"

The Doctor finally got the arm to let go of its grip on Alice before it decided to latch onto Rose face, almost suffocating her. Alice and the Doctor looked at each other in despair before going to Rose's side and trying to get it off. They pulled on it to see if it would get loose which only caused all three of them to fall onto the table, breaking it. The Doctor finally got out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the arm. It lost its grip on her and the Doctor grabbed it while continuing to sonic it.

"I've stopped it. See?" He told them, throwing the arm at Rose. "Armless!"

"Do you think?" Rose asked before using the arm and hitting the Doctor with it. Alice just shook her head at them.

"Ow! What is it with you sisters and hitting me?" The Doctor asked. The girls followed after him, almost leaving the apartment complex.

"You can't just go swanning off!" Rose exclaimed, both of them trying to catch up.

"Yes, I can. This is me swanning off." The Doctor said in a false cheery tone.

"That arm tried to kill me!" Rose said, trying to get him to stay.

"Ten out of ten for observation. It also tried to kill your sister." He pointed out to her.

"You can't just walk away!" Alice chirped in. "Could you please just tell us what's going on!"

"No." He said walking outside.

Rose grabbed Alice's hand so they could catch up to him faster. "Alright then. We will go to the police. We'll tell everyone. You said if we did that, that we'd get people killed, so your choice."

"Rose!" Alice said surprised her sister would think of doing something like that.

"Tell me or we will start talking." Rose said, ignoring Alice.

"Is that supposed to sound tough? Besides you should listen to Alice." He told them, smiling.

"Sort of." Rose said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Told you. The Doctor." He said a bit exasperated.

"Yes but Doctor what?' Rose continued to question.

"Just the Doctor. " He said.

"The Doctor." Alice said with a smile.

"Hello!" He waved at her, beaming.

Both girls laughed at him. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Alice asked in a teasing tone.

"Sort of." The Doctor told her with a grin on his face.

"Please tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?" Alice asked as she let go of Rose's hand and linked her arm thru the Doctor's left side while Rose went to his right.

"No! I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor told them, the smile wiping off his face.

"What have I done wrong? Why are those plastic things after me?" Rose asked Alice rolled her eyes at her. Sometimes her sister thought the world revolved around her.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as well and noticed Alice did the same. He gave her grin which she returned as well, though there was a faint blush on her cheeks that wasn't there before. The Doctor turned to Rose. "Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You just got in the way. Same with Alice as well."

"It tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed.

"It totally didn't try choking me to death! Just wanted to have a nice chat with me!" Alice said in a sarcastic tone, getting a bit annoyed with how Rose was acting. Rose rolled her eyes at her.

"Look it was after me not either of you. I was in the shop, both of you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing." He told them; mostly to Rose since Alice seemed to listen to what he was saying, making him grateful she had a brain. "This morning I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. It only fixed on _both _of you 'cause you both met me."

"So what you're saying is the entire world revolves around you." Alice teased him.

"Sort of yeah." The Doctor grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"You're full of it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sort of yeah." He offered Rose a smile as well.

"All this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Alice asked, turning a bit serious.

"No one." The Doctor said quite seriously.

"What are you on your own?" Alice asked in a small voice. The doctor noticed this and his eyes softened. _Doesn't/'t even know me and already she tries to empathize with me…_he thought in shock, surprised by her compassion.

"Who else is there? I mean you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly. Or in some cases just read." He started to tease her a bit, wanting her to smile again. _Why do I care if she smiles? I'm acting like a teenager, a human one at that! _"All the time while underneath there's a war going on."

"Ok." Rose said as she grabbed the plastic arm from him.

"Start from the beginning." Alice said. The Doctor gave them an incredulous look. Surprised that these two girls, strangers no less! wanted to know more about his plan.

"If we're going with the living plastic, I don't even believe that, how did you kill it?" Rose asked him after he explained it to them.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal." He told them both.

"So that's radio control?" Alice asked, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Though control." He corrected her, pleased she was somewhat understanding it. Not many people did understand a word he said, since to them it seemed he was talking in different languages. "Are you both alright?" He asked, noticing that Rose looked a bit disbelieving. Alice nodded her head at him saying yes while Rose assured him he was but didn't sound like it.

"So who's controlling it then?" Rose asked a bit confused.

"Long story." The Doctor said as they turned into a corner.

"What's it all for? I mean the shop dummies. What's that about?" Alice asked a bit curious to know more.

"Is someone trying to take over the British shops?" Rose said in joking manner that caused them all to giggle or laugh in the Doctors case.

"No!" The Doctor laughed. "It's not a price war!" They continued to laugh at the jokes for a bit until the Doctor turned serious.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He asked as he stopped and turned to look at both of them.

"Yes." Alice said. The answer surprised her, not even for a week and she was starting to believe him even though it sounded rubbish but to her it seemed he wasn't lying. The Doctor was shocked as well. This young girl hadn't known him for long and while others would have said what he was talking about was crazy, she didn't. She actually believed him. It seemed Rose on the other hand was a bit more doubtful. He tucked that into his brain so he could later on ask why they were both so different.

"No." Rose said answering his question though it didn't surprise her that Alice did. She always did trust people too easily. Sure it was great that she wasn't judgmental but it also made her vulnerable, people could easily use that to their advantage. She would have to keep an eye on this Doctor, just make sure he wouldn't try to do that with her little sister.

"But you're still listening." The Doctor said to Rose, a bit mystified.

"Really though Doctor…. Tell me. Who are you?" Rose asked him as she and Alice stopped walking.

The Doctor sighed before turning around and saying "Do you know like we were saying'? About the Earth revolving? He started to walk towards them and faced them. It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing' still. I can feel it." He grabbed Alice's left and grabbed Rose's as well, still facing them. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, both you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He let go of Rose's hand first and gave Alice's a small squeeze before letting her go as well. "That's who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler and Hestia Kingston." He grabbed the mannequin arm from Rose and used it to wave at them both. "Go home." He turned to leave but not before looking into Alice's eyes and offering her a sad smile. Alice looked at her sister and grabbed her hand to head back home. Both girls started to walk away.

The Doctor opened grabbed the key to the TARDIS and opened it. "It's just you and me again. Didn't want them to come. I can't mess with anyone else's life again. Though you would've liked Alice, she seems so young and full of life. And her eyes are lavender! Though it would've been fantastic if they were your color blue…" He trailed off at he stepped inside and closed the door.

Alice and Rose continued to walk until they felt a strange breeze. Both girls turned around when they started to hear a kind of whirring whooshing sound that was coming from the direction that the Doctor walked off to. Both girls looked at each other before running towards the noise. By the time they reached the spot the box that he stepped into was gone. They looked around for a bit until Rose just shook her head and grabbed Alice's hand so they could head back home.

**A/N: Here's the second par to the first epsidoe! Sorry for taking long and now I shall be working on part three to finish the episode so I should be done and upload it by today. Hope it was fantastic!**


	4. Attack of the Plastic?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who..…would be great but alas I don't…. here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 3: Attack of the Plastic? **

On their way back to the flat, Rose decided to go to Mickey's flat and investigate a bit more about the Doctor. Rose asked her if she would like to go but Alice declined and said that she would just spend a bit of time with their mum. Alice did remind her that if she found any information to later tell her. They went their separate ways and Alice came in just in time to see her mum just watching the telly.

"Hi mum." Alice said as she went to give her a hug and kiss.

"Alice sweetie. Where's Rose now? Looking for a job? Because my friend Nellie knows Sam who knows George who talks with Claire who's married to Phil that knows someone who is hiring." Jackie told her while patting the spot next to her on the couch. Alice rolled her eyes at her and offered her a smile. _We could be robbed for all we know and mum would still be able to file a lawsuit and complain, but that's mum for you. _

"Rose went to go and be with Mickey. He said he knew someone who was hiring. Besides I didn't really want to stick around with them. Don't want to be get scarred for life if they decide to do anything funny." Alice told her with a grin. "Also the face that we haven't really spent a lot of time together. So I figured now's the chance to do it."

Jackie gave her a smile and tears started to form in her eyes. For her it meant a lot since it took Alice 4 years to call her mum. She remembered that day very clearly. The school was having a play that would be held in honor of mother's day. Alice at the time was 12 and thought at that age that doing a play was silly and a bit too childish. Alice didn't want to participate. She felt it was a horrible, mocking her that she had no mother to celebrate it with. Bur Rose somehow convinced her to give it a try, as a way of being a bit thankful she got to stay with her best friend. Alice finally agreed to the idea and gave it a go. The teacher assigned each student to write their own poem and then present in front of everyone after the play. She wouldn't show Jackie or even Rose and Mickey what she was writing. Said she wanted it to be a surprise and that she didn't want to ruin it. Then the day came when each student got to recite their poem. When it was Alice's turn, Jackie got the camera out to get ready to record it. She figured she could then later on put it in a box and later on tell Athena (Alice's mom) when she goes and visits her grave. Jackie was surprised when she heard Alice talk, since she is a very shy girl and hardly ever liked talking in front of more than three people, but was even more surprised when she realized the poem was about her! Alice talked about how she was getting used to living with them and that she admired Jackie, for raising not only her child by herself but also raising her friend's daughter as if she was her own. When Alice finished Jackie was already in tears and clapping the loudest out of everyone. Later on that day she said "I really hoped you liked it mum. Happy Mother's Day." Jackie would forever remember that day for a long time. It was the day she knew that Alice was really part of the family.

"How about we watch a movie? You can pick any movie you want and I'll make the popcorn." Jackie told Alice after going down memory lane and offering her a smile.

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. "I'll be right back I know just the one!" She jumped off the couch and headed towards her room to go get it. Jackie shook her head fondly at her and went to go get the popcorn ready. Alice finally came back and put in the movie **Finding Nemo. ** Jackie sat down on the couch and put the bowl of popcorn in front of her. Alice sat down and put her head on Jackie lap to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie Jackie saw that Alice fell asleep. Jackie smiled and kissed her forehead before stroking her hair. Jackie woke her up later on to tell her that Rose wanted to meet with her and the café. Alice showered and then put on her jeans, butterflies styled blouse and her pink converse.

"Bye mum! I'll try to bring you something to eat when we're done!" Alice kissed Jackie cheek before reaching the door.

"I would like maybe a bit of chicken since last night we had pizza!" Jackie shouted before Alice closed the door.

Alice hummed _"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming"_ until she reached the café. She noticed Rose and sat down.

"So what did you find out about the Doctor?" Alice whispered to her.

"Well I found out that he has been seen before in different time eras but still looking the same!" Rose whispered back as she proceed to tell her all that Cleaves, the guy who was asking about the Doctor, told her when she met up with him.

"Wow… you don't think he's from around here, do you?" Alice asked her after Rose finished explaining everything. She sipped her milkshake, waiting for Rose's response.

"I don't think he is, not really. Oh look there's Mickey." Rose waved Mickey over so he could join them. Alice was going to say hi when she noticed that Mickey looked different, but she couldn't tell what it was. They ordered a bit of food and waited in the meantime.

"Do you think we should try the hospital?" Rose asked Mickey. "Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that is then? Dishing out chips? I could do A levels. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school 'cause of him and look where he ended up."

"I could try and see if they're hiring in the library! They might have a position open for me." Alice piped up. Rose smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Think you would really love that job. What do you think?" Rose asked Mickey.

"Where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey asked in a weird voice. _Something's Doctor now._

"Sorry. Did I talk about him then?" Rose said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"'Cause I reckon it started at the shop right? Was he something to do with that?" Mickey continued to question. Both girls looked and each other and raised their eyebrows.

"No he wasn't."' Alice told him in a soft voice, brows furrowing.

"Come on." Mickey insisted, grabbing Rose's hand.

"Sort of." Rose admitted ignoring the look Alice was giving her.

"What was he doing there?" Mickey asked again.

"I'm not going on about it Mickey. I'm not." Rose told him firmly, regretting saying anything now. "Look I know it sounds daft but I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous." Alice gave her a disbelieving look. She didn't think the Doctor was dangerous, and Rose said the other night that the Doctor was a bit of a hero. What happened?

"You can trust me sweetheart." Mickey said but then his voice started to change, sounding different and not like him. "Babe. Sugar."

"Mickey are you alright?" Alice asked in a concerned voice for her friend.

"I'm fine. You can tell me what the Doctor is planning and I can help you Alice." Mickey said, sounding a bit normal. "That's all I really want to do, sweetheart. Babe. Sugar. Sweetheart." His voice started to change again just like before.

"What are you doing?' Rose asked a bit annoyed by him.

"Your champagne." A voice said behind Alice.

"We didn't order it." Mickey told him, not even addressing him, still looking at Rose and Alice.

"Now where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked again, gripping Rose's hand tighter.

"Madam, your champagne." The voice said again only this time in front of Alice.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what's wrong?" Rose also ignored the man.

Alice looked up to tell him that they didn't order any champagne when she noticed that the one holding it was none other than the Doctor. Before Alice could tell Rose he was here, he put a finger to his lips so she wouldn't say anything. She nodded her head and the Doctor gave her a wink before trying to get the couple's attention again.

"I need to find out how much he knows. So where is he?" Mickey insisted.

"Doesn't anybody want some champagne?" The Doctor continued to ask them.

"Look we didn't order it." Mickey told him finally looking up. A smile crept onto his face when he realized the man he was asking about was there. "Ah! Gotcha!"

"Don't mind me," The Doctor said shaking the bottle. Alice knew what he was going to do and grabbed Rose's hand before scooting back. Rose turned her head and saw the Doctor there. "Just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" He stopped shaking the bottle so it could then spray Mickey.

The cork flew at Mickey's forehead and lodged itself inside of him. Alice let out a gasp. Mickey spit out the bottle. He stood up and his right hand started to morph into a cutting board. "Anyway," 'Mickey' said with an evil grin. He then hit the table, causing Alice to pull Rose behind her and started to walk backwards. The people started to scream and run around, avoiding this 'man'.

The Doctor grabbed onto him and tried to squeeze 'Mickeys' head. The Doctor struggled for a bit until a pop was heard and in his arms was Mickeys head. People started to scream even more and Rose stared in horror at him while Alice was a bit disturbed by what she saw.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." 'Mickeys' head said still in the Doctor's hands. The Doctor grinned at that before the headless body started to move around. Alice saw this and let go or Rose's hand before going to the wall and hitting the fire escape button. Rose saw what she did and helped her out.

"Everybody out now!" Rose screamed. The Doctor grabbed Alice's hand and made sure Rose was with them before they started to run. They ran thru the back kitchen, with 'Mickey' on their tails. They finally got out the restaurant and reached the alley. The Doctor locked the door before pulling his device out son using it on the door. Rose ran and tried to find an escape route. Alice started to follow her when she noticed a bright blue police box standing in front of her. _What's it doing here?_ Alice thought in wonder._ These aren't around anymore. _

"Open the gate!" Rose shouted to the Doctor, pulling the chains on a door. "Use the tube thing!"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said calmly joining Alice and watching Rose attempting to open the gate.

"Use it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Nah. Let's go in here." The Doctor pointed at the blue public police box, getting the keys out and opening the door. Rose looked at him in disbelief, thinking he was joking. He looked at Alice held the door open. "After you." Alice looked at him for a second before she tenderly stepped inside followed by him.

Rose let go of the gate and ran up to the box. "You can't just hide inside a wooden box! Especially not when my younger sister! Get her out now!" 'Mickey' continued to pound on the door trying to break it open. Rose took one last look before running and going into the box. Rose slammed the door shut and looked around. The box wasn't just any little box. The inside was huge! It was quite big and it seemed that there were a bunch of corridors around and it had some sort of huge console in the middle that had a bunch of buttons and levers. . Rose stared in disbelief. She stepped out again shocked and just saw the tiny box. Then she stepped back inside and saw that it was bigger.

"He's going to follow us!" Rose said a bit breathless. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to check the head of Mickey. She panicked for a bit when she didn't see her sister next to her and was going to demand to ask where he put her when she noticed that her sister was right behind him to see what he was doing. She sighed in relief before walking towards them.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried." The Doctor said still checking the head. "Now shut up a minute." Alice shook her head at him and slapped his shoulder a bit. The Doctor just huffed and continued to see what he could from the head, trying to catch a signal. Alice walked up to her sister and grabbed her hand and offered a tentative smile, as if to say everything would be ok. Rose offered her a shaky smile and squeezed her hand.

"You see the arm was too simple but the head is perfect." The Doctor said while putting a bunch of wires on the head to get the signal stronger. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right where do you want to start?"

"The inside is bigger than the outside?" Rose asked looking at Alice. Alice nodded her head, telling her to keep going.

"Yes." The Doctor said, gauging both of their reactions. Rose looked a bit frightened, but then again what human wouldn't. He noticed that Alice looked calm and a bit curious, almost as if she wasn't scared of something foreign. This intrigued the Doctor since he never met anyone who was ever interested instead of scared. _Well that's new._ The Doctor thought.

"It's alien." Rose continued.

"Yep." The Doctor said.

"Are you an alien?" Rose asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said a bit hesitant, waiting for their responses. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Both girls answered him, though Alice's response was followed by a blush.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor explained. Alice was going to ask him something but then Rose started to cry. Alice patted her back, trying to calm her down. "That's ok. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill him? Is he dead?" Rose asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh," the Doctor said in a confused voice. "I didn't think of that."

Alice shook her head and spoke to him a tone that wasn't condescending but rather softly.

"Doctor she isn't crying about this. I mean this ship is really beautiful. I can't believe we are in it." The Doctor was a bit shocked that he called his TARDIS beautiful, none of his companions ever did, sure he told them she was a living sentiment, but they would not acknowledge her that way. The moment she stepped in, the TARDIS liked her right away. He knew he picked the right person then. "She's upset because her boyfriend whom we've known our whole life wasn't human, add the fact that you tore his head off and you didn't even remember him, let alone his name. He could be dead and you didn't even notice." Before the Doctor could defend himself and tell her that wasn't true Rose butted in.

"And now you're going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" Alice and the Doctor asked before they both turned and noticed that Rose was right. The head he put on the console was melting. They both dashed to the console and tried to do something.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor said frustrated. Alice tentivly put a hand on his arm which caused him to run around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract and now it's melted. I-I'm really sorry." Alice said in a soft tone looking down. The Doctor put his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and saw he wasn't mad at her. She gave him a small smile which he returned before letting go and running around the console, pulling lever and buttons.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked tensely, noticing what happened between him and her little sister. She would have to ask what was going on between them later.

"Following the signal its fading!" The Doctor said, pushing buttons. The same noise they heard when he disappeared started to sound. "No no! Almost there! Here we go!" The TARDIS started to shake and Rose and Alice held on to the rails so they wouldn't fall off. Finally it stopped and the Doctor ran towards the doors.

"You can't go out there it's not safe!" Rose shouted after him. Both girls ran after him only to discover that they were in a different part of London.

"I lost the signal. I got so close!" the Doctor said frustrated.

"We've moved. Did we fly?" Rose asked surprised.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor explained, looking at them to see if they were alright.

"What about the plastic? It's still on the loose." Rose asked as she noticed her sister step a bit closer to where the Doctor was, wondering how to calm him done. The Doctor noticed this and offered her a small smile. It intrigued him that she was showing compassion for him even though he was a bit rude to them.

"It melted with the head. Stop wittering on." The Doctor said a bit annoyed with Rose's questioning.

"We'll have to tell his mother." Alice said in a soft voice, trying to comfort Rose. The Doctor turned and looked a bit confused. Rose scowled at him.

"Mickey. We'll have to tell his mother he's dead. You forgot him again!" Rose said exasperated. Alice grabbed her hand and gave it squeeze so she could calm down. Rose just sighed and squeezed back. "You were right. You ARE alien."

"If I did forget some kid, called Mickey it's because I'm trying to save every stupid ape on this planet alright?" the Doctor said frustrated and annoyed. A hurt looked crossed Alice's face when he said this which did not go unnoticed by him. The Doctor felt confused as to why he felt bad about hurting her.

"All right!" Rose said exasperated, noticing the look on her sister's face and squeezing her hand which she returned. "If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north!" The Doctor said a bit shocked. Alice couldn't help but giggle at them. It was like watching an intense tennis match. The Doctor looked at her and smiled, trying to say sorry but wasn't sure how. Alice noticed his struggle and just offered him a smile, knowing he knew he was forgiven.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked, a bit curious as to why it looked that way.

"It's a telephone box that was used during the 1950s." answered Alice, then blushed when the Doctor beamed at her for getting it right.

"It's a disguise." Glad that Alice forgave him and surprised that she knew what it was.

"Ok." Rose said, knowing her sister knew what it was since she did love history so much.

"So the living plastic. What does it have against us?" Alice asked as they both stepped forward to be a bit closer to the Doctor.

"Nothing. It loves you." The Doctor assured them as he walked closer and stood in front of Alice. "You have such a great planet. Lots of smoke and oil, toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war. All its protein planets rotted, so Earth-dinner!"

"Can you stop it?" Rose asked him, pulling Alice back when she noticed them getting closer. The Doctor stood up straighter and took a small step back while Alice just looked flustered.

"Antiplastic." The Doctor pulled out a tube that had blue liquid inside.

"Antiplastic?" Alice asked as she stared at it.

"First I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" the Doctor asked as he walked around them.

"Hold on hide what?" Rose asked a bit confused.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness controls the plastic. The transmitter boosts the signal."

"What does it look like?" Rose asked wanted to help.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive." The Doctor said facing them. Alice then noticed that behind him was the London Eye. He continued to explain where it would be and Alice just continued to stare at it, wondering if he would figure it out. Alice poked Rose and slowly nudged her to look at what she was looking. Rose just grinned at her and the Doctor looked confuses.

"What?" He asked, still not understanding what they were grinning about. He turned to what they were looking and looked back at them. "What?" He looked back again and still turned to look at them. "What is it? What?" Alice just sighed and walked up to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. It was then he noticed what they were looking at and beamed at her. "Oh. Fantastic!" He grabbed her hand and started to run. Rose ran after them to make sure she didn't lose them. They kept running until they reached the spot.

"Think of the plastic, plastic all over the world. Everything coming alive." The Doctor explained to them.

"You mean like the shop window dummies, phones, wires and cables?" Alice asked trying to understand what he was saying. He beamed at her and nodded his head.

"The breast implants..." Rose commented. Alice just gave her a puzzled look to which Rose just shrugged her shoulders.

"Still, the consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor exclaimed to them. Alice ran from them and found what they were looking for.

"What about down here?" Alice pointed as they both ran to where she was.

"Looks good to me." The Doctor said as he beamed at her. All three ran down the steps until they reached the hatch and the Doctor was the one to open it manually. He finally got it open and very slowly went down first. As soon as he checked to see if it was alright, he helped Alice get in as well and then Rose. The Doctor pushed open a door and both girls walked after him. They walked down the stairs where they noticed the heat was everywhere.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor explained to them as they looked down and noticed some kind of giant blob that was just made of purely plastic. It glowed bright orange and kept moving around, making strange noises.

"Tip in your Antiplastic and lets go home." Rose advised him.

The Doctor looked at her shocked. "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." Both girls followed him down the stairs until he reached the rail.

"I seek audience with you under peaceful contract," The Doctor said calmly. "According to Convention15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Nestene Consciousness roared at him but neither girl seemed to understand what he was talking about unlike the Doctor. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" Rose walked down and noticed Mickey was there and ran towards him with Alice behind her.

"Mickey it's me. It's ok. It's alright." Rose exclaimed, embracing him. Alice just hung back until the Doctor appeared and touched her arm to let her know he was there.

"That thing down there- the liquid Rose- it can talk!" Mickey told her frightened and clinging on to her.

"Did you know that they kept him alive?" Alice asked the Doctor softly, not wanting to upset Rose.

"It was a possibility. That way they maintain the copy… but yes I had my theory he was alive." The Doctor answered her, not wanting to look her in the eye. She gave his arm a squeeze and smiled at him. He walked past her to get closer to the Nestene. Alice and Rose followed after him. While the Doctor was approaching the Nestene kept roaring and making noises, as if it were talking.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor asked firmly, standing straight and tall. The Nestene roared at him. "Thank you. You infiltrated this civilization by means of warp-shunt may I suggest that you shunt off?" The Doctor smiled and joked before the Nestene started to roar again wiping the humor off the Doctor's place and instead his seriousness appeared. "Oh don't give me that it's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." It roared right back at him.

"I am talking!" The Doctor said in a loud voice, Alice was almost frightened of him but she knew he wouldn't talk to her like that, rather she hoped to never see this side of him pointed at her. "This planet is just starting. These stupid people have only just learnt to walk, but they are capable of so much more." He exclaimed, not wanting anything to happen to the human race, especially Alice who was different, and Rose too. "I'm asking you on their behalf. Please go."

"Doctor!" Alice shouted when she noticed two mannequins making their way towards him. Before Rose could tell her to stay she ran up to them to leave him alone. One more showed up and grabbed her from behind.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor shouted at them, seeing red when the mannequin was squeezing too hard on Alice. She continued to thrash around trying to get out but couldn't.

One of the ones holding the Doctor pulled out the Antiplastic while the other held on to him. Seeing this, the Nestene let out a roar.

"It was just insurance. I wasn't gonna use it." The Doctor tried to reason, wanting them to let Alice go. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear I'm not." The Nestene roared some more and this angered the Doctor. "What do you mean? No!" The Doctor exclaimed when he realized what happened. Alice stopped her struggling to notice that they were in possession of the TARDIS.

"That's my ship. Yes it is." The Doctor answered the Nestene. It roared and screeched. "That's not true. I should know. I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world or any of them." Alice looked in shock and sadness when she realized what was happening. She wanted to comfort the Doctor but couldn't move because the mannequin had a firm grip on her.

"What's it doing?" Alice asked the Doctor, trying to calm him down.

"The Nestene identifies the TARDIS as superior technology." The Doctor exclaimed as he turned to look at her. "It's terrified. It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion. Get out Rose. Just leg it now! He turned to look at Rose then back at Alice. "Alice I promise you I will get you out I swear."

"I know." Alice assured him calmly. Rose started to call her mum and forcing her to go home and stay there.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" the Doctor exclaimed as blue lighting started to struck and go outside where all the plastic would start to come to life. The signal beamed outside and hit the London eye and started to get inhabit all the plastic and window dummies. People were running around trying to escape.

"Get out Rose!" the Doctor told her, trying to escape the plastic and help out Alice. Rose went to the TARDIS to try to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Time Lord." The Consciousness said. The Doctor looked at Alice, terrified for her. She just looked back at him calmly, trusting him.

Rose started to panic, but she knew she had to help out hers sister and the Doctor so she grabbed an ax and walked towards the door

"I've got no A levels, no job, no future. But I do have a little sister that needs my help. It's a good thing I was on Jericho Street Junior School Under-7s Gymnastics Team. I've got the bronze." Rose said before she hit the chain. She grabbed the chain and started to swing on it to where Alice and the Doctor were. The Doctor noticed and moved out of the way, dragging the mannequin with him. The mannequin fell into the consciousness along with the one holding the Antiplastic. Rose let go of the chain for the Doctor to catch her in time. She went up the stairs to where Mickey was. The doctor went over to where the last one was and started to tackle it so it would let Alice go. It finally did and the Doctor kicked it which caused it to fly into the Nestene as well.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her as he proceeded to check her for any signs of bruises.

"Just a cut on my face is all." Alice answered calmly, grabbing his hands. He looked up at her and noticed the cut.

"I'll check it later. Now we have to go!" the Doctor said as he grabbed her hand and went up to where Rose and Mickey were. The Doctor got out the key and opened the door, making sure Alice went in first and then going in after her. Rose finally just pushed Mickey in and went right after him as she shut the door. As the TARDIS started to materialize, the Antiplastic started to destroy the Nestene and causing the building to collapse. The mannequins all over the city stopped moving and started to go back to the way they were, not moving.

Mickey was the first one to run out of the TARDIS once they landed. Rose stepped out and started to call their mum, followed by Alice and the Doctor.

"There, that should do it." The Doctor said as he lightly pressed the Band-Aid that he put on her check after disinfecting the cut.

"Looks like you really are a Doctor." Alice teased him, smiling at him. He just chuckled at her and put his hands inside his pockets.

"Mum's alright" Rose said as she walked up to them. Alice nodded her head and turned to where Mickey was.

"Are you alright though Mickey?" Alice asked him, putting a hand on his arm gently. He squeezed her hand.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy!" the Doctor told them, staying inside the TARDIS.

"You were useless in there. You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose teased.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." The Doctor told her sincerely. Right then, I'll be off…unless... uh I don't know... You could both come with me." He looked at Rose first before looking at Alice and his eyes softened at her smile. "This box goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't he's an alien. He's a thing!" Mickey said in protest, clinging on to Rose's leg.

"He's not invited." The Doctor said as he nodded towards Mickey. "What do you both think? You could stay here, fill both your lives with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

Alice let go of Mickey's arm and took a step forward and smiled at the Doctor. "I'll go." The Doctor beamed at her while Mickey protested.

"Don't go Alice! He's no human! You can't go!" Mickey said trying to make her change her mind.

"But I want to. I don't feet in here. Haven't for a long time." Alice told him and she gave him a hug. "Take care of mum will you? I'll call. Promise." She squeezed Rose's hand and then walked until she was in front of the Doctor.

"Are you sure?" He asked a bit uncertainly but selfishly not wanting her to change her mind. "It could be dangerous."

"To the rabbit hole." She said with a grin. He grinned back at her and let her come inside the TARDIS.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, though he would be ok if it was just him, his TARDIS and Alice together.

"Yeah I can't. I've got to go and find our mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump so..." Rose trailed off. "But you take care of her alright? She's important to all of us."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I promise. See ya around." The TARDIS started to materialize and make the whooshing noise until it was gone. Rose tried to blink back tears and helped Mickey off the ground.

"Come on, let's go. Come on. I need to tell mum that Alice…" Rose shook her head. She didn't know what she was going to tell her mum, but she knew Jackie would be devastated. Just then they heard the TARDIS and saw it landing in the exact same spot it was in seconds ago. Alice poked her head out and the Doctor did the same, both wearing grins on their faces.

"By the way Rose, he may have forgotten to mention it also travels back in time." Alice told her with a smile. Rose looked at them then at Mickey.

"Thanks." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks for what?" Mickey asked confused.

"Exactly!" Rose said as she went up to him and kissed his cheek before she ran towards to the TARDIS and went inside to join Alice and the Doctor on their next adventure.

**A/N: hoped you liked it! That was the end of episode one, now to work on episode 2! Please leave a review! Have an awesome Friday! :] **


	5. The End of The World

**Disclaimers: Sill do not own Doctor Who, only my OC. If I did…well then that would just be fantastic! Sorry….. Anyhoo… enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The End of The World**

"So glad you could join us sis." Alice said, smiling at Rose and grabbing her hand. Rose smiled back and both walked towards the console to see what the Doctor would do next.

"Right then Rose Tyler and Alice Tyler, do you want to go backwards in time or forwards in time? It's both of your choices. What's it going to be/" asked the Doctor as he got ready to push the levers, checking to see what they would choose.

Both girls looked at each other than nodded their heads before turning to the Doctor and saying "Forwards."

"How far?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"100 years." Rose told him as she and Alice grabbed on to the rails.

The Doctor grinned at the both of them before he started to pus levers and buttons and sort of danced around the console, running back and forth, flying the TARDIS. It stopped and the Doctor pushed some levers and beamed at both girls.

"Step outside. It's the 22nd century." He told them crossing his arms.

"You're kidding?" Rose said in disbelief. Alice looked between the Doctor and the door, wondering what it looked like

"That's a bit boring. Do you want to go forward?" The Doctor asked Alice, waiting for her answer.

"Fine by me." Alice told him with a grin. Both girls held on to the console and the Doctor flew the TARDIS.

"10, 000 years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005. The new Roman Empire." The Doctor said with a proud grin on his face, waiting for them to thank him.

"You think you're so impressive." Alice said with a grin on her face, teasing him.

"I am so impressive!" The Doctor said in a shocked, offended voice, folding his arms.

"You wish!" Rose joined in, teasing him as well.

"You both asked for it. I know where to go." The Doctor said, trying to prove to them that he was impressive and really clever. Both held on as the Doctor worked on the console and took them where he wanted to go. The TARDIS started to make the whooshing noises and both girls let laughed and smiled, feeling excitement to see where they would go. They finally stopped and everything was silent.

"Where are we?" Rose asked with a curious look on her face. The Doctor just pointed at the door and Rose ran towards it, eager to see what would await them. The Doctor started to follow her when he noticed Alice was just standing there.

"Alice? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked in a concerned voice, putting his hand on her arm. He was a bit confused why he suddenly felt very protective towards her more than Rose. The last time he was concerned over someone was his companion Grace, but that was before… He shook his head and waited for Alice's response.

"I'm just, a bit in shock. I mean I know you told us we could be anywhere in time and space, but we are actually a long way from home! And to be honest it scares me a bit, but at the same time, it doesn't. I feel just giddy knowing what would be out there that no one has seen yet, and yet me and rose an in just a few seconds. I just feel nervous but excited to see what happens next. Does that make sense?" Alice asked him, looking him in the eyes. The Doctor grinned at her, knowing he chose the right person to travel with, _let's hope Rose is the same way _he thought.

"It's normal to feel that way. In all my years of traveling, every adventure I take is like the very first time. But if you're really scared, I can take you both back home, and I could leave if you want me too." The Doctor told her in a soft voice, though wishing she would stay. She intrigued him and was so different from anyone he ever met.

Alice grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before beaming at him. "If I am scared and just run away, then what's the point of living if I don't take a look? I'm ready to see what's out those doors."

The Doctor beamed at her and continued holding her hand, walking in front of her to show her what waited outside. He pushed the doors open and tugged her with him. Alice noticed that they were in a huge room, built of some kind of wood and there was a vent and a door. Alice looked at the Doctor and grinned up at him, he knew then that she would be a fantastic companion. There were these stairs that they took which let them see a huge glass window. Through the window, you saw the earth and the sun.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take the time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5 slash Apple slash 26. Five billion years in your future. And this is the day— hold on. This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." The Doctor told them as he and Alice joined to where rose was standing in front of the window, looking out.

"_Shuttles five and six now docking." _a woman's voice said overhead. _"Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15.39, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite." _

Rose noticed while they were walking around the spaceship, that the Doctor was still holding onto Alice's hand. Rose didn't like that one bit so she seceded to walk in between them, forcing them to let go. Alice got a frown on her face and just looked ahead, while the Doctor looked confused as to why Rose would do that. He quite liked holding Alice's hand. It was a bit smaller than his hands, but she was warmer than him and he liked that. He thought her hand fit in perfectly with his. _Now I sound like one of those love sick apes, _thought the Doctor.

"'Guests?' Does that mean people?" Rose asked with a grin on her face, glad that she there was space between the Doctor and her sister.

"Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor said, still frowning.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose asked getting confused.

"Aliens." The Doctor told her, though every once in a while he would look form the corner of his eye to see how Alice was taking it so far. She had a smile on her face and a look of wonder and curiosity when he said aliens; he couldn't help but beam at her enthusiasm to learn more.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship?' Rose asked as the Doctor walked in front of them and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning a pillar.

"It's more of an observation deck. The great and the good are going to watch the planet burn." The Doctor said while reading what the sonic picked up.

"What for?" Alice asked.

"Fun." He told them both. He led them both to another room where you could see more of the planet earth. The sun was already getting closer and closer to it.

"When I say 'the great and the good', I meant the rich." The Doctor said as he walked on Alice's left side and grabbing her hand again, causing her to be in between him and Rose. Alice noticed he grabbed her hand and couldn't help but blush, which the Doctor noticed and started to grin. Rose rolled her eyes at this.

"I thought they did this on 'Newsround extra'- the sun expanding. It takes hundreds of years? Doesn't it?" Alice asked the Doctor, trying not to blush at his closeness.

"Millions, But the planet belongs to the National Trust. They've been preserving it. See down there?" The Doctor pointed out to them, using the hand that wasn't holding Alice's hand to point at the Earth. Alice and Rose looked to where he was pointing. 'See there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same. I thought the continents shifted?" Rose asked.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." He explained to Rose and Alice.

"How long does it have?" Alice asked softly. .

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted," The Doctor answered her after checking his watch, worrying she might regret coming at all.

"Is that why we're here? I mean is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" asked Rose, looking at him in hope that she was right. Alice had a feeling that she wasn't and squeezed the Doctor's hand. He looked down at her and noticed she had an understanding look on her face. He squeezed her hand back before answering Rose.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor told her, shaking his head.

"But what about the people?" Rose continued to ask.

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." The Doctor said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just us then." Rose said softly. Before Alice could respond to her sister a voice interrupted her.

"Who the hell are you?' the voice said. They turned around to see blue skinned person with golden eyes that were in slits walking towards them. He was wearing a grey suit and sort of gown. On his face were these black lines that outlined his eyes and a sort of third eye on his forehead as well. He wore a grey hat.

"That's nice, thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically. Alice noticed Rose was looking at him in a bit of shock. She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Rose looked at her a bit and offered her a smile before turning back and looking at the blue alien.

"But how did you get in?" The alien asked. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look I've got an invitation!" The Doctor said enthusiastically as he let go of Alice's hand to reach into his jacket and pulled out a wallet. He showed it to the blue alien. "Look. There you see? It's fine. The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor and this is Alice Tyler and Rose Tyler. They're my plus one, is that alright?" He put the wallet back in his pocket.

The Steward nodded at them and asked them to follow him.

"The paper's psychic. It shows them what I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." The Doctor explained to them. Rose turned to look at the psychic paper.

"It's blank." She said fascinated with the paper. Alice tried to look at it and frowned. All she saw were words that would then disappear, causing her to frown.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked concerned. Alice shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, it's just all I see are lines that then disappear; think my visions going a bit off." Alice said a bit put off, wanting to see what Rose saw.

"Really?" The Doctor said, not shocked that she would.

"Yes," Alice said a bit confused.

The Doctor grabbed Alice hand again so she wouldn't get lost; well that's what he told himself. Rose grabbed his other hand before they started to walk. He noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Right then, you realize he is blue?" Rose asked them, still a bit confused.

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"Okay," Rose said slowly.

The Steward then stopped and started to talk. "We have in attendance the Doctor accompanied by Alice Tyler and Rose Tyler." The Doctor waved cheerily at the group of aliens were in front of them, while Alice nodded shyly at them and hid behind the Doctor, which caused him to smile softly at her while Rose just waved a bit with a frown on her face. "Thank you. All staff to their positions."

A lot of small people appeared. "Hurry, now, thank you," The Steward said. All thee walked a bit until they could see who was going to be presented next. "Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The doors opened, and a bark-skinned woman entered with two larger male escorts.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating thank you." The Steward said before pressing a button. "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien came in, but this time mostly a head and body, sitting on a transport pod. Alice looked in curiosity, still hiding behind the Doctor. Crowds always made her shy, but now in a different place it still applied to her, since she really didn't know anyone besides the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor chuckled at her shyness and squeezed her hand, just to assure her he wouldn't leave her of course. Alice looked up and smiled at him, which he returned.

"And next from Financial Family Seven we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The steward said as a group of black-robed bipeds came in. the doors then opened again as a fur clad sort of reptilian alien came in. "The inventors of the Hypo-Slip Travel systems, the Brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." More aliens continued to show up and the steward introduced each one of them. "Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo, the Ambassadors from the City

State of Binding Light."

The trees that first came in, Jabe, followed by Lute and Coffa came up to them. They stopped in front of the Doctor. "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe said as she gave the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot, which caused him to let go of Alice once again.

Alice looked at in awe as she took a step forward and stood on the Doctor's right side. "He's very beautiful." She said in a soft voice, and then blushed when she noticed they all looked at her after she said that. The Doctor beamed at her.

"Why thank you. It brings joy to us that people still find beauty even in the smallest of things." Jabe said to Alice as she offered her a kind smile.

"Thank you," The Doctor said to Jabe as he handed the small pot to Alice. "Yes, gifts. Er…." The Doctor then started to fumble as he felt around his pockets and jacket, trying to find something to give to them so as they should not be offended. The Doctor then snapped his fingers. "I give you in return air from my lungs." Then he breathed gently on Jabe.

Jabe shook a bit as he breathed on her. Alice turned to Rose to see her looking at them with a bit of jealousy on her face/ Rose felt someone staring at her and noticed her sister. Alice rolled her eyes at the Doctor and shook her head at him, which caused Rose to laugh a bit.

"How intimate,"" Jabe said with a smile.

"There's more where that came from." The Doctor assured her with a grin.

"I bet there is." Jabe said, and she left.

The Steward continued to present the next people. "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

The Doors opened to reveal a large glass case that could almost barely make it through the doorway. Inside the glass case was a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes. The Blue small alien then started to walk towards them after Jabe and her group left.

"Ah, The Moxx of Balhoon,"" The Doctor said in greeting.

Moxx nodded at him. "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." The Moxx then spit which happened to land on Rose's face. Alice looked in shock while Rose was trying hard not to freak out or yell in disgust.

"Thank you very much," The Doctor said to him, and he left.

Alice reached her sister and pulled out a napkin from her bag. She gently wiped Rose face and made sure her back was facing the Doctor. "Are you alright Rose?" Alice asked her sister in a soft voice.

"Why did you say thank you?" Rose asked in a shocked voice, after assuring her sister she was somewhat alright.

"It was a gift." The Doctor said calmly.

Before Rose could erupt Alice grabbed her hand which forced Rose to look at her. "Calm down Rose. I'm sure they didn't mean it in a rude way. Maybe that is how their customs are. We don't know that." Rose new that he sister was right so she just gave her hand a squeeze and offered her a smile which Alice gladly returned. Alice didn't let go of her sister hand as she stood between her and the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her with a proud look and a smile on his face. She really was special and unique. The black-robed group glided up to them before they could say anything.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor said, blowing on everyone again. This caused Alice to giggle a bit and nudge Rose, which she offered a tiny smile at her. A large metal hand held out a ball.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." A deep voice said from the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. The Doctor took it from his hand, and threw it in the air. He then gave it to Rose, who looked at it in curiosity.

"And last but not least, our very special guest," The Steward said. "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame was wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. Rose and Alice stared at her in shock, wondering how that was possible.

"Oh, now, don't' stare," Cassandra said. "I know I know it's shocking isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am; thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." Then she started panicking. "Moisturize me. Moisturize me."

Instantly, one of her attendants used a pump spray on her. As soon as that was done, she began to talk again.

"Truly, I am the last Human," Rose started to step a bit closer to Cassandra. "My father was a Texan; my mother was from the Artic Desert. They were born on Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil." Alice noticed that Rose was behind Cassandra, causing her to frown. The Doctor noticed and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears." Cassandra said as one of her assistants wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts." A little blue man brought an egg out. "From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband." Everyone laughed at her joke including the Doctor. Alice just frowned at her. "And here, another rarity." Another assistant brought in a jukebox. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod." Alice and Rose both shared looks of disbelief as Rose walked back to where Alice and the Doctor were. "It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" The assistant pressed a button and the jukebox started to play _Tainted Love by Soft Cell._

The Doctor started to dance a little and smiled. Alice shook her head at him. He grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Refreshments will now be served, Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward stated.

Alice then noticed that Rose wasn't with them. "Doctor, where did Rose go?"

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said as he stopped dancing.

*********************************VCAABF*********** ********************

When the song started Rose started to feel a bit overwhelmed. She felt a bit claustrophobic and couldn't believe the first place he takes them to the Earth dying. She felt really disoriented and confused. She made her way back to where the growing Sun was, and stared through a window when a young woman of the same race as the Steward cane around the corner. Rose turned her head towards her and shook her head. "Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?"

"You have to give us permission to talk," the lady informed Rose shyly.

"Er, you have permission," Rose told her awkwardly, unsure if that was what she was supposed to do.

The stewardess smiled at her. "Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

Rose nodded her head and smiled back shyly. "Okay."

The stewardess went to a wall panel and unlocked it. Rose, feeling a bit unsure, walked up to her, and leaned against a panel.

"What's your name?" Rose asked curiously, so she could stop calling her the blue lady alien in her head.

"Raffalo," she replied.

"Raffalo?" Rose repeated, hoping to pronounce it right.

"Yes miss." Raffalo nodded and smiled. "I won't be long; I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?" Rose asked, understanding that that was what plumbers did, well back in her time.

"That's right, miss." Raffalo nodded her head and proceeded to work a bit while still talking to Rose.

"They still have plumbers?" Rose asked with a smile, proud she got it right.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job," Raffalo said jokingly.

"Where are you from?" Rose chuckled.

"Crespallion," she answered

"So, that's a planet, is it?" Rose asked a bit curious, thinking about asking The Doctor later, when she found him and Alice.

Raffalo shook her head. "No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking." She looked slightly down, thinking she had asked the wrong thing.

"No, not at all, er, I don't know." Rose said while shrugging. "A long way actually. My sister and I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. We didn't even think about. Well I did a bit but my sister just went right ahead. I had to go as well, she's only 16! I couldn't let her go by herself, especially with him. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with the plumbing then." Rose started to walk away when she heard Raffalo called her. Rose turned around to hear what she would say.

"Thank you miss." Raffalo said in a small voice and smiled. "And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"That's insane. I think no matter who you are, people should be considerate. See you later." Rose waved goodbye to her and proceeded to walk away.

After the Rose left, Raffalo removed the other wall panel and looked inside. "Now then. Control, I'm at junction nineteen and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look." She said this into a walkie talkie. Before she could crawl into the conduit, there was tapping sound of metal on metal.

"What's that?" Is something in there?" She asked a bit scared. A metal spider started to crawl towards her. "Oh! Who are you, then?" She was surprised to see it there but she had a smile on her face. The metal spider scuttled away. "Hold on! If you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back." She went inside the conduit just as the metal spider returned. "Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your identity." A second one crawled over to where the first one was. "Oh, there are two of you. Got yourself a little mate? I think I'd better report this to Control. How many of you are there? What are you?" Before she could communicate with her department, more spiders came and charged towards her. "Oh, no, no, no!" Raffalo got dragged along the conduit, screaming all the way as they dragged her.

******************************VCAABF************** ******************

In the Steward's office, he put the gift that he'd gotten on the side table and sat at his desk. The computer beeped and burbled at him and he frowned, confused at what it was saying. "What's that? Well, how should I know?" Shaking his head, he made a broadcast. "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you." With his back turned, he did not notice the metal ball that he received started to hatch into another metal spider.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! It's just that I've been having a bit of trouble with my eye and it keeps on bothering me. Doesn't help that I see blurry with it with my glasses on or that it makes my eyes water a bit... so again I apologize for the long wait! I hope it doesn't happen again! **** Hope this story was ok and I shall write the second one and hopefully have it up by tomorrow…. Thanks for waiting! **


	6. The End of the World Part 2

**Disclaimers: Sill do not own Doctor Who, only my OC. If I did…well then that would just be fantastic! Sorry….. Anyhoo… enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The End of The World part 2**

Alice then noticed that Rose wasn't with them. "Doctor, where did Rose go?"

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said as he stopped dancing. "But we should probably look for her now. Don't want your mother threatening to kill me as I explain we accidently lost one of her daughters in the future." He grabbed Alice's hand and started to leave when they were stopped by Jabe.

"Doctor/" Jabe said as she pulled out a kind of white device that shot a brief light as it scanned him. "Thank you."

Alice and the Doctor looked at each other a bit confused before continuing to walk out the door and look for the lost sister.

"What did Jabe do exactly?" Alice asked as they walked side by side, the Doctor still holding her hand as they tried to find Rose.

"Probably just wanted to take my picture." The Doctor joked. "Alice, how are you feeling so far? Overwhelmed? Anxious? Wanting to go back home?" He asked nervously, anticipating her answer.

Alice shook her head at him and offered him a smile. "Surprisingly I feel good. Well at first I was a bit nervous and scared to know what exactly would be out there. It was bit shocking to see other life forms besides well us here. But once you get passed the shock it's like when you ride the first ride in an amusement park you've never been to. It's really quite exciting. I'm really enjoying it here though I am worried on how Rose is now. She must feel overwhelmed, apparently mum would always say that I would be the older one instead of Rose with how calm I am when it comes to tings…and now I'm just rambling and will not be quiet." Alice said after letting a breath out and blushing. Mickey always did say she would tend to ramble once someone got her talking and he would always tease her about it. _Hopefully the Doctor doesn't find me too weird, _she thought.

The Doctor looked at her with a fond smile. He thought it was adorable that she rambled, usually he would find that annoying and would tell them to shut up but with her he thought it suited her and found it endearing. He locked that part in the back of his brain, that way whenever he learned more about her it could analyze it later and find out why she made him feel…..

"Oh. Um Doctor, um where can I put the plant that Jabe gave us? Don't want something to happen to it or end up falling and breaking it." Alice added as she held up the plant with her other hand and showed it to him. The Doctor let go of her hand and gently grabbed the plant from her and gently lowered it into his pockets.

"Don't worry. They are bigger on the inside. Well I am glad you like it then." The Doctor told her with a smile as he grabbed her hand again. Alice smiled back at him.

"Just like the TARDIS?" she asked him, fascinated that things weren't quite as they appeared.

"Exactly!" He told her as they made a turn. "It reminds me of that time when I was helping out a friend of mine and they could not believe it when….."

****************************VCAABF**************** *****************

Rose walked back to the place where she, Alice and the Doctor came from, where the burning sun was. She still had the metal ball that the Meme's gave her.

_"Earth death in twenty-five minutes. Earth death in twenty-five minutes."_ The PA voice said overhead.

Rose sat down on one of the steps and watched the sun consuming bit and bit of the Earth. "Oh thanks." She said sarcastically as the announcement was repeated. She did not want a reminder of how in a short time her planet would be gone. She tossed the metal ball for a bit then set it down behind her.

"I can't believe the earth's dying. I mean I was just there moments ago! And now….mum and Mickey… This first place he takes us is here. But I couldn't exactly let my little sister travel with him alone! I mean she hardly even knows the guy, and she had the thought of actually leaving without me!" Rose exclaimed to herself. She didn't get why that thought bothered her, or the fact that several times Alice and the Doctor would be holding hands. She didn't understand why that annoyed her the most. _It's because she's only 16, _she reasoned. _Besides someone has to take care of her and make sure she wouldn't do anything dangerous, well knowing Alice she would probably just wander off for a bit and ask questions and then find a way to help out. Her sister with the big heart. _

The metal ball behind Rose opened up and a metal spider crawled out. It turned around for a bit until it started to scan Rose's hand.

************************VCAABF******************** *************

The small blue aliens started to push the TARDIS, trying to move it somewhere else.

"Oi now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." The Doctor told them in a stern voice, causing Alice to giggle. It reminded her of Mickey and how he was always paranoid when Rose would want to drive it. _Must really be a male thing, doesn't matter what species. _She thought.

One of the blue aliens walked up to the Doctor and handed him a sort of parking ticket, well that's what it looked like to Alice. The Blue alien left, squeaking to them. Alice looked to see what it read and it said "HAVE A NICE DAY." Smiling she shook her head and pulled the Doctor a bit, wanting to find Rose.

"Rose? Are you in there?" Alice asked from the door they found. The Door opened and sure enough Rose was there sitting down. Alice let go of the Doctors hand and rushed towards her sister, hugging her tightly and almost knocking her over.

"I was worried about you!" Alice told her, almost squeezing the air out of her. Rose hugged her back then patted her a bit so she could loosen the hug a bit.

"No need to worry. I'm fine." Rose offered her a smile as Alice let her go. She grabbed Alice's hand and let her sit next to her. Alice complied and looked to see that the Doctor sat on the steps that were on the other side of them.

"What do you think, then?" The Doctor asked, curious to know what Rose thought of it. .

"Great. Yeah. Fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at them, and they're alien." Rose said, a bit unsure but still excited. Alice squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," he joked.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked, realizing they had no idea who he was or anything about him.

"All over the place." The Doctor said, turning serious. Alice noticed he looked away when he said this and it made her wonder why.

"They all speak English." Alice piped up, wanting to know how that was possible.

"No you just hear English," the Doctor replied, grinning again as he found a new subject to talk about. He leaned back and rested his arm on the floor as he explained to them. "It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?" Rose said in a disbelieving voice. Alice just had a look of wonder on her face when he said this. The Doctor beamed at her but then realized Rose didn't look happy about it.

"Well, in a good way," He tried to reassure her but Alice knew Rose wasn't feeling assured.

"Your machine gets inside my head and changes my mind and you didn't even ask?" Rose accused him.

"I didn't think about it like that." The Doctor said as he saw she was getting a bit mad. Alice knew what was coming and just let her sister blow off a bit of steam but would stop her if anything happened.

"No you didn't." Rose said getting angry at the thought that he didn't even ask permission or ask about it. You were too busy thinking of cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"Rose..." Alice said in a warning tone.

"I'm just the Doctor." He said getting up and his shoulders started to tense.

"From what planet?" Rose continued to ask, ignoring her sister telling her to stop.

"Well, it's not like you'll know where it is!" the Doctor said getting a bit angry at her questioning. "What does it matter?"

"Rose just drop it please?" Alice told her in a soft tone, not wanting to upset the Doctor.

"Tell me who you are!" Rose insisted.

"This is who I am, right here and now. All that counts is here and now and this is me!" The Doctor exploded.

"And I'm here too 'cause you brought me and my sister! So just tell me!" Rose exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Rose stop it now!" Alice said, getting tired of their bickering. She didn't want her sister to fight since she would never stop and she didn't want the Doctor to get upset, it made her feel sad to see him distraught. Besides she didn't want them to make her choose sides, because she wasn't sure what side she would choose.

The Doctor noticed all this bickering was upsetting Alice and he really didn't want her to leave. He just walked up until he reached the window, with his back towards them, trying to calm down. Rose didn't understand what he was going thru, she doesn't know about… He just took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

_"Earth Death is twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes."_

Alice sighed and shook her head. She gently squeezed Rose's shoulder before getting up and walking slowly towards to where the Doctor was. She tentively reached him and put her hand on his arm. When she saw that he didn't tried to move she gave it a small squeeze and left it there. The Doctor put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze, offering her a small smile which she returned. Rose felt bad bursting up at him like that and walked slowly towards them.

"Alright. As my mate Shareen says, "Don't argue with the designated driver."' Rose said jokingly, pulling out her cell. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

Alice saw him smile at her sisters thought and knew things would be ok then.

"Tell you what, with a little bit of jiggery-pokery.." the Doctor told them both as he grabbed Rose's cell and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and took her phone apart.

"Is that a technical term, "jiggery-pokery"? Alice couldn't help but let out a giggle at the term he used. The Doctor heard this and smiled, he liked hearing Alice's laugh.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pockery" the Doctor joked. "What about you?"

"No," Alice said with a shake of her head and smiled at him. "I failed hullabaloo"

The Doctor finished with the phone and handed it back to Rose, giving her a smile, bad mood forgotten. "There you go."

"What did you do to it?" Rose questioned, looking over the phone. He just nodded at her, silently telling her to use it. Rose did what he said and began to call her mum.

"Phone?" The Doctor turned to ask Alice, putting his hand out. Alice quickly got her phone out and gave it to him, watching how he did the same thing he did with Rose's phone. Rose continued to talk to their mum for a bit.

"Here you go." The Doctor said as he gave it back to Alice. She sent a quick text to Mickey and sure enough he replied back. Alice let out a squeal and then hugged the Doctor, the impact almost knocking him over. _For a small person she sure makes an impact, _the Doctor thought. They hugged for a bit until they heard Rose hang up the phone which caused them to break apart and for Alice to appear as red as a tomato with all the blushing she was doing while the Doctor was grinning but immediately missed the warmth that came from Alice. He thought she fit quite perfectly between his arms, though he put that thought away immediately.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." The Doctor said as he tried to hide the grin from his face.

"That was five billion years ago," Rose said as she looked at the Doctor. "So she's dead now and my sister is too. Five billion years later, our mum is dead."

"Bundle of laughs you are." The Doctor said, though avoiding the smack that Alice was trying to give him when she heard what he said. Before Alice could tell him to stop being rude to her sister the space station started to shake.

"That's not supposed to happen…" The Doctor said as he got a curious look on his face.

***************************VCAABF***************** *********

"What was it?" The steward said in his office after he felt the shake. "I'm just getting green lights at this end." He turned the PA on. "Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence. Thanking you." He turned back to the screen. "The whole place shook! I felt it! I've hosted all sorts of events on Platform One, Three, Six and Fifteen and I've never felt a tremor. If this lot decides to sue…. I'm going to scan the infrastructure."

As soon as he started to type in a few things, the screen beeped at him.

"What's that? Control, I don't want to worry you, but I'm picking up readings... I have no idea! They're small. The scan says they're metal. I don't know what they look like." The stewards said to the screen. The metal spider that got out from the ball started crawling closer to him. "Although I imagine they might look rather like that." By this point, the metal spider had already jumped on top of the desk and was facing him. "You're not on the guest list. How did you get on board?" The metal spider walked towards the keyboard and pressed a yellow key. "No!"

_"Sun Filter deactivated."_

"No!" The steward said in panic. "Sun filter up!"

"_External temperature 4,000 degrees." _

The steward started to scream.

*************************VCAABF******************* ***************

The Doctor, along with Alice and Rose ran back to the observation gallery where everyone else was.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor said as he walked towards the grey cover and started to check it. "What d'you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines; they've pitched up about 30 hertz. That budge you or what?"

Jabe walked towards them and answered the Doctor's question. "It's the sound of metal; it doesn't make any sense to me"

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked her, trying to see what was going on.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you…" She glanced at Rose first. "And your wife."

"She's not my wife." The Doctor said quickly.

"Then is she your wife?" Jabe pointed to Alice, who then started to blush. The Doctor quickly felt his ears burning and denied it as well.

"Your partners?" Jabe questioned.

"No." The Doctor said, trying not to look at Alice who was looking at the ground trying not to blush while Rose was starting to get angry.

"Concubines?" Jabe insisted

"Nope." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Prostitutes?" Jabe asked. At this comment Alice's let out a small gasp while Rose looked like she would murder her for suggesting that comment. The Doctor had a frown on his face, wondering why anyone would think that of Alice… and Rose as well.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. My sister isn't one either!" Rose said angrily, defending them both. "Do you mind? You two go and pollinate. I'll just catch up with the family. Word with Michael Jackson. Come on Alice." Rose walked away from them and headed towards the last human. Before Alice could take a step forward the Doctor grabbed her hand.

"I would feel better if you stayed with me. If that's alright." The Doctor asked nervously.

"It's fine." Alice said as she gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him.

"I am sorry if I insulted you both. It was not my intention to do so." Jabe said, looking apologetic.

"That's alright. I know you didn't' mean to." Alice offered her a smile.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor told Rose before offering his other arm to Jabe. "I want you both home by midnight." Rose told them.

All three walked out while Rose continued to walk towards Cassandra.

*********************VCAABF*********************** **********

"Who's in charge of platform One?" the Doctor asked Jabe as he lead her Alice and her through the engine room. "Is there a captain?"

"Just the steward and the staff. The rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe informed them as they continued walking.

"The computer?" Alice asked a bit confused. "Who controls that?"

"The corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." Jabe answered calmly.

"But there's no one from the corporation on board?" The Doctor asked, finding it all very weird.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha Class. Nothing can go wrong" Jabe assured them.

"Unsinkable?" Alice piped in.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe said.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once they said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." Alice gave the Doctor a look of disbelief. He silently told her he would explain this some other time when they stopped. "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." Jabe said.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said with a grin on his face. Alice just looked at him in shock.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe asked Alice confused.

"I…I have absolutely no idea." Alice told her in an apologetic tone before following the Doctor.

**************************VCAABF****************** **********

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant and my planet will die," Cassandra said as she was pushed to get a closer look at the burning earth. Rose walked right beside her. They both walked closer to the window and looked out at the Earth as she continued speaking, "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The human race? Where did they go?" Rose asked, concerned.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra told her.

"So, you're not the last human?" Rose asked a bit relieved.

"I am the last pure human." A look of disgust appeared on Cassandra's face. "The others mingled. Oh they call themselves the new humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them…" Her voice turned into a whisper as if she was telling Rose something she should not repeat. "Mongrels."

"Right," Rose said, not trusting her. "And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure." Cassandra justified.

"How many operations have you had?" Rose asked in an innocent voice.

"Seven hundred and eight," Cassandra replied proudly. "Next week, it's seven hundred and nine; I'm having my blood bleached." She glanced at Rose briefly before saying. "Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

Rose looked at her in disbelief and said in a disgusted tone "I'd rather die."

"Honestly it doesn't hurt." Cassandra assured her, seeing more flaws on her.

"I mean it, I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you—a bitchy trampoline." Rose said in a strong tone/

"Oh well. What do you know?" Cassandra said in an airily voice.

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum and so was my dad and my sister. And that makes me and my sister officially the last human beings in this room. 'Cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened 'til there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." Rose told her before walking off.

************************VCAABF******************** *********

"So Jabe," Alice asked a bit curious as the Doctor kept leading them, not once letting go of her hand. "What is a tree like you doing in a place like this? If you don't mind me asking."

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe said.

"Come one. Everyone here's worth zillions." The Doctor said, not believing her answer.

"Well, perhaps it's having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe answered with a smile.

"In case your share prices drop? You've got massive forests everywhere. Roots everywhere. There's always money on land." The Doctor exclaimed to her.

"All the same, we respect the Earth as Family." Jabe told him. Alice beamed at her, happy that even many years unto the future; those forests are not destroyed as much as they are now. "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one just like dear Alice here. I'm another." The Doctor heard this comment and couldn't help but to smile. Alice was very different from any other human, she was unique. "My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. I'm a direct descendent of the tropical rainforest."

"Really? That's impressive." Alice told her.

'Excuse me." The doctor told them as he gave Alice's hand one last squeeze before letting it go and checking the screen that was in front of him, using his sonic screwdriver.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable you even exist. I want to say how sorry I am." Jabe said in a soft tone. Alice looked at him confused and compassion. He offered her a shaky smile and squeezed her arm a bit. He opened the door and both of them followed him to some kind of room that had three huge fans.

"Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked them both, while Alice looked at him in concerned.

***************************VCAABF***************** ************

Rose continued to walk, trying to forget about Cassandra and wondering where the Doctor and Alice went. Next thing she knew, the black cloaked aliens of the Repeated Meme appeared in front of her. One reached its arm out and struck her in the face which knocked her out.

***************************VCAABF***************** *************

"That's a great bit of air conditioning." The Doctor said sarcastically. "Nice and old –fashioned. I bet they call it retro." He noticed a panel and used the sonic screwdriver to open it. Inside was a metal spider that managed to escape and crawled on the walls. .

"What was that?" Alice asked them.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked the Doctor.

"Hold on." The Doctor said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at it which caused it to stop moving. Jabe used a vine from her hand which caused it to fall. Luckily, the Doctor caught it.

"Hey, nice liana." The Doctor said impressed.

"Thank you. I shouldn't show them in public." Jabe said with a grin.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Who's been bringing their pets on board?" The Doctor asked trying to figure it out.

"What does it do Doctor?" Alice asked him, looking over his arm.

"Sabotage." He answered her.

"_Earth death in ten minutes." _The PA announced.

"The temperature is about to rocket." The Doctor told Jabe, fearing for her.

The Doctor started to run and Jabe meant to follow when Alice grabbed her arm.

"Yes?" She asked her a bit curious on what the human wanted.

"Maybe it would be better if you ran now." Alice told her.

"But he needs help." Jabe replied, confused.

"I know. That's why I'm here. You should go though. The Doctor is right. It is hot in here and well, you're um..." Alice said, not sure how to explain.

"And I am part tree. Understandable. Tough I will help, I 'll just find out who is setting these up in the observation station." Jabe told her, a bit honored that this girl who she first insulted and has only known for a short amount of time was worried about her safety. "You will be careful right?"

"I will. I've got the Doctor." Alice assured her. Jabe gave her a brief hug and wished them luck before turning around and leaving the room, hoping to find some answers about the metal spider.

****************************VCAABF**************** ***********

"The planet's end. Come gather! Come gather!" Cassandra told the others in the room. "Bid farewell to the cradle of civilization. Let us mourn her with a traditional ballad." One of the assistants put a record on the jukebox and _**Toxic by Britney**__**Spears**_started to play.

***************************VCAABF***************** ***********

The Doctor followed by Alice, since Jabe ran off first to find more information found the small blue aliens from earlier squeaking and standing in front of a room that smoke was coming from.

"Hold on. Get back." The Doctor told them. He used the sonic to read the scanner.

_"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." _The PA said_._

"Is the steward in there?" Alice asked the aliens.

"You can smell him." The Doctor said with an angry look on his face. Alice gave a small gasp and put her hand to her mouth. This needed to be stopped.

"Hold on," the Doctor told her after the scanner beeped. "There's another sun filter programmed to descend." He grabbed Alice hand and together they ran.

**********************VCAABF********************** ******

Rose started to wake up and found herself in the same room where she ran off to when she got overwhelmed earlier.

"_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending." _

Rose slowly got up from the floor and looked around. She noticed the rays from the sun were starting to come into the room, burning down the top part of the room.

"_Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_

"Let me out!" Rose exclaimed as she pounded on the door, hoping someone would find her.

Alice and the Doctor started running until she heard a voice. Alice stopped him and both were in front of a door.

"Let me out! Let me out!" The voice said. Alice could see their shadows banging on the door.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and tried to fix the scanner. "Is anyone in there?"

"Let me out!" Rose screamed.

"Oh, well it would be you." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Rose!" Alice said in a panicked voice. "Please get her out Doctor!"

"Open the door!" Rose shouted, on the verge of crying.

"I will get her out I promise Alice. Rose, hold on, give us two ticks." The Doctor assured Alice as he tried to open the door.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_

_ "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

Alice and the Doctor started to grin at each other and Rose let out a breath of relief.

"_Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising._ _Sun filter descending." _The rays started to lower again and Rose panicked. Alice looked at the Doctor in shock and he tried fixing it again.

"The computer's getting clever." The Doctor told Alice, but still trying to fix it.

"Please get her out. Please." Alice told him, almost in tears.

"Stop mucking about! Alice!" Rose screamed and pounded from the other side.

"He's not rose! It's fighting back!" Alice told her, hoping the Doctor would be able to fix it and soon.

"Open the door!" Rose shouted.

"I know!" The Doctor said, getting frustrated with the machine.

"The lock's melted." Rose told them as she ran and hid next to the stairs, lowering herself to the floor.

The Doctor continued using the sonic screwdriver, which caused sparks to start flying. Alice hid behind him, getting worried about her sister.

"Everything will be fine." The Doctor assured her, wanting her to stay calm. She nodded her head and put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending_."

"_Sun filter rising, sun filter rising."_ Alice and the Doctor looked at each other in joy before she gave him a hug which he accepted. Alice then let go and tried talking to her sister.

"The whole thing is jammed. You have to stay there okay? Be safe." Alice told her in a soft voice.

"Where am I going to go, Ipswich?' Rose told her, but then she softened her voce and told her she would stay, though making the Doctor promise to take care of Alice in the meantime. He was her responsibility now.

They both then started to run.

_"Earth death in five minutes." _

A/N: I shall have the last part up tomorrow for this episode…. At least I updated! So….yay! : ) hope you guys still like this story!


End file.
